


I Can't Deny You

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [79]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns the pieces over slowly one by one, doing his best to disconnect his emotions from the job, and when that doesn’t work dissecting his reactions and assumptions between too much involvement and too little information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Deny You

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Bestiary
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season 1  
>  **Title:** P.O.D.'s _Alive_

He turns the pieces over slowly one by one, doing his best to disconnect his emotions from the job, and when that doesn’t work dissecting his reactions and assumptions between too much involvement and too little information. But still he finds himself in front of it most nights.

 The Champ box. In the living room, dining room, at the desk. Hands on them, until he could sketch each  from memory in his sleep. The teeth of the key, and the tone of his father’s voice. Where the papers wrinkle. Each one a piece of a legend he still can’t translate. 

**Author's Note:**

> > **Bestiary**   _(noun)_  
>  bes·ti·ar·y [bes-chee-er-ee, bees-]  
>   
>  **noun** , plural bes·ti·ar·ies.  
> a collection of moralized fables, especially as written in the Middle Ages, about actual or mythical animals.  
>   
>  **Origin:**  1615–25; < Medieval Latin bēstiārium, neuter of Latin bēstiārius. See beast, -ary


End file.
